


Destiel 8x17

by SociopathicHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicHeart/pseuds/SociopathicHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes yes I know they didnt really say I love you in the show but it was SCRIPTED. It's canon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Destiel 8x17

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes I know they didnt really say I love you in the show but it was SCRIPTED. It's canon.

Cas and Dean were getting closer to the crypt, Cas's heart was beating rapidly in his chest, his mind very much confused because of Naomi's mind control on him. His eyes blurred as they descended down the stairs, Dean accompanying him, looking at him every now and then, Dean always knew when Cas was lying or in trouble, probably because Cas pulled his soul deep from the pit.  
They have finally reached the crypt and Cas's eyes directly slided towards the box containing the tablet. He felt his mind being transported to Naomi's office, in heaven, which was his home once upon a time, but now felt cold and alien.  
"I found it," he found himself saying to Naomi, who was simply sitting at her desk, eyes cold and grey just like her suit. He wanted to hurt her more than anything but he found his hands useless. He was totally under the bitch's control.  
"Tell the Winchester the crypt is empty, then you can come back.."  
"It's warded against angels," Cas managed to interrupt, his fear growing, eyes panicking.  
"Well, you can come back.."  
"Crowley's demons are still in town, we're running out of time," he interruped again, anger surging through his veins, "What should I do?!"  
"Handle it," Naomi said, simply, as if that was too easy to be done.  
Cas found himself again in the crypt with Dean, who hasn't noticed anything amiss. He pointed his finger towards the box, " That's it."  
"How do you know?" Dean asked, seemingly suspecious again.  
"It's the only thing here warded against angels," Cas muttered, he only wanted this to be over.  
Dean carried the box containing the tablet, as Cas moved closer. He started trying to break the box open, using a knife. The box finally opened and the tablet was revealed.  
"Winner winner, chicken dinner," Dean smiled triumphantly as he successfully removed the tablet.  
Cas cracked a smile when he saw Dean smiling, but he felt the control press harder on his head, "Good. Hand it over to me and I'll take it to Heaven." He realized his mistake as soon as he saw the shocked look on Dean's face, "No, we'll take it to Kevin, so he can translate." He tried to correct Cas.  
"Right," Cas found himself nodding, "Of course, I'll take it to him right away...No time to waste"  
He saw the hesitant look on Dean's face and knew that Dean didn't trust him, "he's not that far, I've been meaning to check on him, bring him some suplies." Dean said, trying to keep things under control.  
Cas felt a pressure on his head and found himself face to face with Naomi, who looked angry and anxious, "If the demons get their hands on the angel tablet, they'll kill us all, they'll destroy heaven."  
Cas tried to avoid her stare, he just wanted out, " I can reason with Dean, he's a good man."  
"Kill him."  
It was a direct order, Cas tried to resist, he forced himself back to the crypt, back to Dean.  
"I can resupply the prophet, Dean." He started to come closer to him as Dean moved further away, trying to head to the door, " Uh.. why don't Sam and I take it over to him and you could get back to your mission, finding the other half of the demon tablet, that's a priority isn't it?"  
There was no way Dean was backing off, Cas knew him too well. He literally had no other choice, "I can't let you take that, Dean."  
"Can't or won't?" Dean asked, dread settling in his gut.  
"Both." Cas replied, confirming Dean's suspicions, he was right all along.  
"How did you get out of purgetory, Cas?" Dean questioned, as Cas felt himself once again trasported to Naomi's, and this time, he was angry, " There has to be another way,"  
"You have done this a thousand times, Castiel. You're ready. Kill him, and take the tablet and bring it home where it belongs."  
Dean's voice snapped him out of it, " Just tell me how you got out of purgetory Cas, be honest with me for the first time since you've been back and this is yours."  
Cas felt his eyes fill with tears, he wasn't in control of his own body anymore, he felt his angel tablet sliding down his coat, and saw Dean's eyes widen with shock.  
"Cas, Cas, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but if you're in there and you can here me, you don't have to do this," Dean exclaimed, trying to bring the angel to his senses. Cas raised his blade and struck the tablet which was Dean holding to his face to protect himself, "Cas!" He screamed.  
In Naomi's office, Cas was in rage, "This isn't right!" His eyes were bulging, panicked, and he was going around Naomi's desk, desperate.  
"Do you realize what that tablet can do for us? For heaven?" She was trying to convince him, the nerve!  
" I won't hurt Dean," He looked her straight in the eye, determined, he was not going to hurt the person he cared for most in the world, even if that feeling was unrequited by the human.  
"Yes.. You will, you are." She forced him back to the crypt, where Dean was still trying to snap him out of it , positive that this wasn't his angel, " Cas fight this! This isn't you, FIGHT IT."  
Cas felt his hand move on it's own, he struck Dean, yet again hitting the tablet, that was producing loud thunder noise.  
In Naomi's office, Cas had his hands on his head, using all his force to get rid of the mind control, to just get out, he was going crazy, he was hurting the man he has rescued over and over again, the man who has taught him how to live, how to love, and he did. And now he was being controlled by heaven itself to exterminate that love.  
"What have you done to me?" He yelled at the angel in front of him, angry at how at ease she was, " Just relax, Castiel. Let your vessel do what you know deep down is the right thing."  
Cas was back with Dean, who looked really scared for Cas now, " What have you done to me, Naomi?" He repeated.  
"Who's Naomi?" Dean asked, freaking out.  
" What have I done to you? Do you have any idea what it's like out there?" She has finally been ticked off, Cas noticed, good.  
Her face reddened, "There's blood everywhere, and it's on your hands. After everything you did, to us, to heaven, I fixed you, Castiel, I FIXED YOU." Cas was backing off from her, shaking his head in denial, this wasn't his fault. It wasn't his duty to sacrifice everything he had, hadn't he sacrificied enough? Hadn't he done his penalty in Purgetory?  
Cas suddenly found himself in the crypt again, Dean standing beside him, putting his hand on his shoulders. Cas was so exhuasted now, he felt his brain's gonna burst.  
He looked at Dean's face and wanted to hug the human, for caring about him enough to get close, even after he had tried to murder him in cold blood.  
But he couldn't take control of his own body, the bitch's control was too strong. He hit Dean across the face, sending him flying towards the wall, he hit it and fell to the floor. Anger and guilt surged through Cas, he wanted to run over and take care of Dean, but he simply couldn't.  
He saw Dean slowly get up, glance at Cas and hurry over to where the tablet fell. He took it and started to run away but found Cas in front of him, he finally raised his hand to defend himself against the overpowered angel, but Cas intercepted that move, he caught his arm, and twisted as hard as he could, and felt the bones break as Dean screamed in agony. Cas's heart broke with these bones. The angel tablet fell from Dean's hand and the stone surrounding it broke off as it hit the floor, as thunder echoed everywhere. Dean was on his knees now, with Cas still holding on to his hand, trying to force some sense into his brainwashed head, but to no avail. His other hand started hitting Dean across the face, Dean didn't do anything to defend himself, he didn't even try to call for Sam, he knew that Sam would hurt the angel to save his brother, and he couldn't handle Cas getting hurt, even if it was to save him.  
Cas glanced at the stupid tablet, now strewn on the floor beside Dean, who followed his eyes to the tablet, and knew what Cas was thinking, " You want it? Take it, but you're gonna have to kill me first. Come on you coward, do it! Do it!" Cas struck him again, his face was all bloody now.He knew after everything that Cas couldn't really hurt him, he was the one who went to hell, literally, twice, to save Dean. Even now, when he was nuts and trying to kill Dean, wasn't really delivering death blows.  
He hit him once more then felt himself transfered to Naomi's office, he slammed the office table in desperation, he couldn't care about his pride anymore, he just wanted this to be over, with Dean safe and sound, "Please." he begged the wicked angel.  
She took no mercy over him, " End this Castiel," she ordered, as the angel was once again send to end the life of whome he loved most.  
He struck Dean over and over again, trying to extend the whole thing, trying desperately to find a solution, to not hurt him anymore.  
Dean was saying, "Cas, this isn't you, this isn't you..." over and over again, but Cas couldn't stop, the connection wasn't breaking.  
Cas couldn't prolong this any longer, he finally surrendered, raising his blade to finish this once and for all, but the look in Dean's eyes stopped him. His eyes were full of pain and desperation, they hit Cas like bricks, he felt Dean's pain by staring into those emeralds and he hesitated.  
Dean looked up at Cas and said, " Cas, I know you're in there, I know you can hear me. Cas... It's me. We need you, I need you..." Dean hesitated too before he finished, "I love you, Cas."  
The words hit Cas so hard, he had to struggle to remain still, he wanted to go and kiss Dean, tell him he feels the same way. And for once, he felt himself gain control. He dropped the blade and started to get closer to Dean, who shied away from his touch, he was too afraid of him now. Dean thought Cas was gonna kill him the old fashioned, angel way, he couldn't stop him, wouldn't... He wouldn't want a life with the angel who didn't feel the same anyway. He clutched Cas's trenchcoat, that coat that has been his best friend when Cas died last year. He closed his eyes before taking a final look at his angel, his savior and who was gonna be his killer. But the pain didn't come. Dean felt Cas cup his cheek and heal him smoothly. He quickly removed his hand, ashamed, "I'm so sorry, Dean."  
He went over and touched the angel tablet, which removed him compeltely from Naomi's control, from her office where she was wildly screaming his name.  
"The hell just happened?" Dean asked, trying not to face Cas, he has just admitted his love to an angel of the Lord.  
"I.. I broke out of the connection." Cas said and told Dean everything.  
.... "So Naomi was controlling you since you got out of purgetory?" Dean asked, astonished.  
Cas nodded silently, still very much ashamed.  
"What broke the connection?" Dean wondered, even though he knew the answer, he just wanted the angel to say it out loud.  
Cas hesitated..."I...I think it was what you said, Dean."  
Dean just started at him, waiting for him to go on, and he did, "I think our love broke the connection." he finally admitted.  
Dean started at him, " Our love?" he stressed the word 'our'.  
"Yes.. I love you too, Dean winchester."


End file.
